Adderfang
|precededby1 = Tawnyspots |succeededby1 = Bluefur |position1 = Temporary Deputy |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = None }} Adderfang is a broad-shouldered, mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a broad head. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Adderfang first appears in ''Bluestar's Prophecy as a senior warrior of ThunderClan. He is the father of Swiftbreeze's kits, Leopardfoot and Patchpelt, and later fathers Redtail, Spottedleaf, and Willowpelt. :Adderfang is first seen playing with his kits, Leopardkit and Patchkit, outside the nursery. Bluekit, who had been watching from the nursery, thought that Adderfang was a good father to them, and even wished that her own father, Stormtail, would pay as much attention to her as Adderfang did to his kits. :Later, Adderfang expresses his opinion heavily on how ThunderClan should fight against WindClan. And after Goosefeather has a "sign" from StarClan, Adderfang's will becomes all the stronger, and he is heavily supported by Stormtail. :Also, when Tawnyspots, the ThunderClan deputy is ill, Adderfang is the one who fills in for him. Bluefur thought he or Stormtail would be chosen as deputy after Tawnyspots retired, but Sunstar wanted a younger cat to succeed him, so Bluefur made the conclusion that Thistleclaw would be deputy when she found out she was having kits. But Tawnyspots held on, and when Bluefur had her kits she sent them to RiverClan to live with their father, Oakheart. This results in Sunstar choosing Bluefur instead. In the Field Guide Series ''Battles of the Clans :When Lionpaw runs away from a battle with ShadowClan, Adderfang and Thistlepaw show up to help drive out the intruders. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :SwiftbreezeRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 32: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :PatchpeltRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 8: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :RedtailRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, Page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :TigerstarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 266: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Granddaughters: :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandsons: :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, Page 19-20: :BumblestripeRevealed in Eclipse, Page 159: :HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, Page 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, Page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :StormfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, Page 39: :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans, Page 2: Deceased, Residence Unknown Great-Granddaughters: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Cinderheart: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest, Page 509: :Mothwing: :Poppyfrost: :Squirrelflight: :Tawnypelt: Great-Great-Grandsons: :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, Page 20-21: Deceased, Residence Unknown :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, Page 251: :Lionblaze: :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, Page 299: :Tigerheart: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Cherrykit: :Dawnpelt: :Hollyleaf: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deputy